staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Marca 2003
06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Przygody Misia Colargola; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:30 Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu; odc. 3 - O dużym znaczeniu małych rzeczy; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 09:55 Animowane bajki świata; - Czerwone wzgórze; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 10:10 Nowa Ziemia; odc. 20; (Earth 2); 1994 serial science fiction prod. USA; wyk: Debrah Farentino, Clancy Brown, Antonio Sabato Jr., Jessica Steen; powt. 11:00 Kiosk przy Wspólnej; poradnik dla ubezpieczonych 11:10 360 stopni dookoła ciała; - Czy musi boleć?; magazyn medyczny; powt. 11:30 Imperium brytyjskie w kolorze; - Spotkanie z przeznaczeniem; (British Empire in Colour); 2002 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Wójt roku 2002-sylwetki 12:45 Klan; odc. 688; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:10 Siódme niebo; - Porozmawiajmy o seksie; (Seventh Heaven); serial familijny prod. USA; wyk: Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, David Gallagher i inni 14:00 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:30 www.media.spoko; program edukacyjny 14:50 Narodziny; - Mszyce; (Images de la nature); serial dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kulturystki; reportaż Marzeny Podgórskiej 15:35 Bezpieczna Jedynka 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 1862; telenowela prod. USA; wyk: Ronn Moss, Katherine Kelly Lang, Susan Flannery, John McCook i inni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Klan; odc. 689; telenowela TVP 18:10 Obraz niekontrolowany 18:40 Książki na zimę 18:45 Eurobarometr; program prezentujący nastroje opinii publicznej w związku z przystąpieniem Polski do Unii Europejskiej 19:00 Wieczorynka; Witaj, Franklin; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia; Dar miłości; (Gift of Love: The Daniel Huffman Story); 1999 dramat prod. USA (90'); reż: John Korty; wyk: Elden Henson, Ed Marinaro, Debbie Reynolds i inni 21:55 Debata - program publicystyczny 22:40 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki - Poza prawem; dla dorosłych 23:05 Monitor Wiadomości 23:25 Kurs dnia; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Do piekła i z powrotem. Dzieje Tanjas; (To Hell and Back. Tanjas' Story); 2001 film dokumentalny prod. australijskiej dla dorosłych; reż: Roz Mason 00:40 Kino nocnych Marków; Niezwykły wieczór; (One Special Night); 1999 film obyczajowy prod. USA (88'); reż: Roger Young; wyk: James Garner, Julie Andrews i inni 02:15 Zakończenie programu 07:05 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Gnomy; Plastusiowy pamiętnik, Mały pingwin Pik Pok 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 15 - Rozdroża serca; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; powt. 11:20 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; - Niedźwiedzie złodziejskie; (Wildlife on One); serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; wyk: David Attenborough (narrator) 11:50 Dwa światy; odc. 18; (Spellbinder); serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. australijsko-polskiej; reż: Noel Price; wyk: Zbych Trofimiuk, Gosia Piotrowska, Brian Rooney, Michela Noonan i inni 12:35 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok. prod TVP 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 125 - Niebezpieczne interesy; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:40 Kraj się śmieje; cz. 1 - Wady...; program kabaretowy; wyk: Marian Opania, Wiktor Zborowski, Jerzy Kryszak, Zbigniew Wodecki, Artur Andrus, Andrzej Poniedzielski, Ireneusz Krosny, Katarzyna Jamróz i inni; powt. 14:40 Euro-Quiz; program dla młodzieży 15:10 Mroczny rycerz; odc. 16 - Potępieniec; (Dark Knight); 2000 serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. angielsko-nowowzelandzkiej zgodą rodziców; wyk: Ben Pullen, Charlotte Comer, Peter O'Farrell, Cameron Rhodes i inni 16:00 Panorama 16:23 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 495 - Poseł musi być logiczny; telenowela TVP 16:55 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni; Wielki biały rekin; (Great White Shark); 1995 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 VI Ogólnopolski Festiwal Sztuki Reżyserskiej - "Interpretacje"; reportaż Grażyna Ogrodowska 20:10 M jak miłość; odc. 127; serial TVP 21:00 Paragraf 148 - kara śmierci; - Mięso; dla dorosłych 21:25 Polska bez fikcji; Święte dzieci; film dokumentalny Grzegorza Linkowskiego 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 Kino Mocnych Wrażeń; W przebraniu mordercy; (Dressed to Kill); 1980 thriller prod. USA (101') dla dorosłych; reż: Brian de Palma; wyk: Michael Caine, Angie Dickinson, Nancy Allen, Keith Gordon i inni 00:20 W obronie prawa; odc. 8; (Law and Order); serial kryminalny prod. USA dla dorosłych; wyk: Jerry Orbach i inni 01:10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|220x220px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Atomówki, Laboratorium Dextera - seriale anim. 7.30 Pokemon - serial anim. 7.55 Idol extra 8.30 Largo (3) - serial 9.20 Przyjaciele (124) - serial 9.50 Samo życie (182, 183) - serial 10.45 Życiowa szansa 11.40 Różowa pantera 11.50 Kachorra to ja (115) - serial 12.45 Luz Maria (107) - serial 13.40 Adam i Ewa (81,82) - serial 14.40 Tajemniczy rycerze - serial anim. 15.10 Szpital na perypetiach (19) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Różowa pantera 16.20 Kachorra to ja (116) - serial 17.15 Largo (4) - serial 18.10 Drogówka - mag. 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.10 Debiut extra 20.40 Mecz Ligi Mistrzów, w przerwie meczu, ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.45 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 23.15 Biznes informacje 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Graffiti 23.55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 1.00 Dziewczyny z Internetu - film erot. USA(1995), wyk. Ashlie Rhey 2.00 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|220x220px 5.25 Kropka nad "i" 5.40 Miłość i nienawiść (101) - telenowela 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (114) - telenowela 7.50 Magiczny kamień - serial anim. 8.15 Animaniacy - serial anim. 8.40 Action Man - serial anim. 9.05 Niesamowite opowiastki - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.30 Na Wspólnej (33) - serial 13.00 Magiczny kamień - serial anim. 13.25 Action Man - serial anim. 13.50 Niesamowite opowiastki - serial anim. 14.15 Renegat II (14) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (115) - telenowela 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść (102) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Na Wspólnej (34) - serial 20.40 Jestem, jaki jestem 21.25 Jak łyse konie 22.40 Kasia i Tomek (3) - serial 23.10 TVN Fakty 23.20 Kropka nad "i" 23.40 Sport 23.45 Tajemnice Smallville I (10) - serial 0.40 Kryminalne gry - serial dok. 1.10 Superwizjer - magazyn 1.35 Nic straconego - powtórki programów left|thumb|220x220px 7.30-18.30 co godzinę 20.30, 22.30 Kurier 6.00 Opowieści Taty Bobra 6.30 Angela Anakonda 7.00 Poranek Trójki 7.45 Program lokalny 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 - 16.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16.00 Program lokalny 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Europa w zagrodzie 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Kurier kulturalny, Pogoda 18.45 Program lokalny 19.35 Sport 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Program lokalny 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.00 Miłość Lionela 0.40 Dorosłe sprawy 1.10 Legendy dalekich światów 1.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|220x220px 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 6.30 KINOmaniaK - mag. 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 7.50 Teknoman - serial anim. 8.10 Potworne pomidory - serial anim. 8.35 Oni, ona i pizzeria (7) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (49) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (132) - serial 10.40 Dorośnij! (6) - serial 11.05 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (24) - serial 11.35 MacGyver (19) - serial 12.30 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 13.00 KINOmaniaK - mag. 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 15.00 Gęsia skórka (40) - serial 15.30 Dziki księżyc (50) - serial 16.30 Hot Chat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Egzamin z życia (1) - serial 17.30 M.A.S.H. (35) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (133) - serial 19.00 Policyjna opowieść - film akcji Hongkong (1985) 20.55 Komisarz Rex (81) - serial 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Viper (4) - serial 23.15 Kraj pod obstrzałem - film akcji USA (1985) 1.15 X laski 1.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. 2.35 Strefa P - magazyn 3.00 KINOmaniaK - mag. TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 7.35 Grupa specjalna Eko - serial anim. 8.00 Potęga miłości (2) - telenowela 8.50 Prawo do szczęścia (4) - telenowela 9.40 Słoneczny patrol (22) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.15 Alf (55) - serial 11.40 Gorączka w mieście (9) - serial 12.35 Przeklęta miłość (94) - telenowela 13.25 Telesklep 14.55 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 15.20 Grupa specjalna Eko - serial anim. 15.45 Słoneczny patrol (23) - serial 16.40 Alf (56) - serial 17.10 Gliniarze na motorach (18) - serial 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Gorączka w mieście (10) - serial 19.15 Drew Carey Show (81) - serial 19.40 Wojacy na medal (5) - serial 20.10 Miłosna rozgrywka - komedia romant. USA (1995) 22.15 Gliniarze (28) - serial 23.15 Jestem, jaki jestem - extra 24.00 Guy - film obycz. ang.-niem.-USA (1996) 1.45 Krwawa pięść IV - Śmiertelna próba - film sens. USA (1992) 3.15 Drew Carey Show (81)-serial 3.40 Wojacy na medal (5) - serial 4.05 Koniec programu left|thumb|220x220px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Klan; odc. 669 (23'); telenowela TVP 08:45 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Pomysłowy Dobromir; odc. 1 - Szczekający talerz; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Zaczarowany pociąg; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Tajemnice wiklinowej zatoki; odc. 1 - Zasiedliny (26'); serial animowany dla dzieci 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny; powt. 10:30 Spotkania z literaturą; Bohater w utworach Adama Mickiewicza 11:04 Panorama 11:05 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 11:50 Szlachetny blask, dyskretny cień wysokości; film animowany 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Wieści polonijne; powt. 12:25 Od arii do piosenki - Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; (STEREO); powt. 13:10 Pociąg do Hollywood; 1987 komedia prod. polskiej (94'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Grażyna Kruk, Rafał Węgrzyniak i inni 14:40 "Pieśni bez słów" - gra Ewa Pobłocka 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show zgodą rodziców (STEREO); powt. 15:50 Polskie miasta i miasteczka; - Piwniczna 16:00 Klan; odc. 669 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 16:25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Jerzy Zawieyski; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Zaczarowany pociąg; magazyn dla młodych widzów; powt. 18:00 Julek i zwierzęta; - Podwodna eskapada; program dla dzieci 18:10 Tajemnice wiklinowej zatoki; odc. 1 - Zasiedliny (26'); serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:35 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 19:05 Eurobarometr; program prezentujący nastroje opinii publicznej w związku z przystąpieniem Polski do Unii Europejskiej 19:15 Dobranocka; Dziewczynka z orzeszka; odc. 13/13 - Jak Leszczynka wróciła do rodzinnego lasu; serial animowany prod. czeskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 669 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 20:35 Polska karta; tygodnik gospodarczy 21:05 Pociąg do Hollywood; 1987 komedia prod. polskiej (94'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Grażyna Kruk, Rafał Węgrzyniak i inni; powt. 22:35 Koncerty Laureatów; Rem Urasin gra Wariacje B-dur op. 2 Fryderyka Chopina na temat Mozarta; (STEREO) 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 00:00 Marta Lipińska - jubileusz 00:20 Monitor Wiadomości 00:35 Kurs dnia; magazyn ekonomiczny 00:40 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów; powt. 01:15 Dziewczynka z orzeszka; odc. 13/13 - Jak Leszczynka wróciła do rodzinnego lasu; serial animowany prod. czeskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Klan; odc. 669 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 02:35 Polska karta; tygodnik gospodarczy; powt. 03:05 Pociąg do Hollywood; 1987 komedia prod. polskiej (94'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Grażyna Kruk, Rafał Węgrzyniak i inni; powt. 04:35 Koncerty Laureatów; Rem Urasin gra Wariacje B-dur op. 2 Fryderyka Chopina na temat Mozarta; (STEREO); powt. 05:00 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń; powt. 05:25 Eurobarometr; program prezentujący nastroje opinii publicznej w związku z przystąpieniem Polski do Unii Europejskiej; powt. 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości; powt. 05:50 Kurs dnia; magazyn ekonomiczny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku